


bad ending

by CeruleanTactician



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: Anakin leaves Mustafar alone.
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	bad ending

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bad ending. Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html).

Padmé is already dead by the time Anakin gets back to the ship, Obi-Wan’s death still fresh on his hands.

He stays there for a long time, in complete disbelief- she looks so alive, her skin is still warm, her neck only slightly swollen- the bruises hadn’t even begun to form yet, but no matter how much Force energy Anakin pours into her, Padmé is dead, and so is their baby- _babies_ , the Force whispers to him.

Sidious had not foreseen what would happen when Vader returns to Coruscant alone; after the Emperor is dead, the last thing Anakin does is put his lightsaber through his own heart, thinking to himself that he is about to restore balance, once and for all.


End file.
